


A Sunday Ride

by Lovehatemysme



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, and steamy make out session, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: My last piece for the Kinktober 2020! Sorry it took me months, and even until 2021 to finish it lmaoo.  Thank you everyone for whoever has been waiting♡Other works can be seen and requests can be made at♡Tumblr♡
Relationships: Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung & Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946284
Kudos: 56





	A Sunday Ride

It was a Sunday afternoon that you had your head on Yoosung's lap as you lay on the sofa. Him busy with gaming, while you on your phone and eating some chips, feeding Yoosung every now and then as he was concentrating on playing a video game.  
  


Feeling stiff, you stretched out whilst on Yoosung's lap, you noticed some crumbs of chips on the side of his lips and you laughed softly to yourself. You reached out your hand and rubbed it off softly, Yoosung, who was busy playing, thought you were looking for some attention as he tilted his head slightly and chased your thumb, giving it a kiss without taking his eyes off from the TV. You giggled as he did so and he smiled hearing you, wanting a little bit more affection you reached out and held his neck, pulling him down for a proper kiss.  
  


Yoosung obliged as he leaned down, what he thought was a quick peck lingered, your tongue gliding across his lips as you captured them, tasting that sweet honey buddha chips from his lips. You chased his lips when he pulled away, slowly sitting up on his leg as he supported your back with one hand. You snaked your arms around his neck, you felt a little light headed as you continued to swirl your tongue around Yoosung's. You didn’t want to pull away despite feeling dizzy, you wanted more as you deepened the kiss, his mouth tasting so sweet.   
  


"M-MC," Yoosung mewled to the kiss, clearly affecting him as much as it was affecting you. All you could think about was how hot and wet his tongue felt, his hair soft and silky beneath your fingers. His hands now on your waist, pulling you close, your sex rubbed against his leg and you felt that jolt of electricity flow on your body. Wanting that feeling again, you grind your hips on his leg and you moaned softly into the kiss as you felt that jolt once again. It felt so pleasurable that you couldn’t stop wiggling on his leg as you suck his lips.  
  


Yoosung started to feel hot, your chest rubbing against his as you slide your sex on his thigh, your hands wondering on his head, everything making him more and more aroused by the second. He wanted to make you feel more good, to hear more of your moans, to feel more of your sex rubbing against him. Yoosung snaked his hand inside your shirt and started to massage one breast.  
  


"Ah~ Yoosung~," you moaned, by now he already knew what you like. His thumb pressing against your nipple, circling around it as he coaxed your tongue into his mouth, sucking it softly. It was instinct for Yoosung already, everything felt natural for him, his one hand caressing your back up to the base of your head while the other continued to tease your nipple. Your moans and sighs kept him going, getting him more turned on as his hand became more aggressive in kneading your breast and teasing your nipple, rolling it between his fingers and pinching them slightly.   
  


You didn't know what you liked best, his leg that rubs you so good, his hand and thumb sending tickling sensation from your breast to your spine, or his mouth that sucks your tongue making you feel dazed. You shamelessly rubbed yourself onto his leg more hitting your clit, the friction coiling your arousal. Your body felt burning in pleasure, your head going blank as you relished in that feeling with all the sensations stimulating you. You pulled away from the kiss as you gripped Yoosung’s shoulders, your hips moving faster on his leg as you tried to stimulate yourself more.   
  


Yoosung watched you in awe despite feeling that strain in his groin, your eyes shut closed, your lips raw and parted as you sigh with saliva all over your chin, he watched you as you used his leg for your pleasure.   
  


“Ah~ Yoosung, haah~” your grip became tighter as you felt your arousal reaching its peak, Yoosung helped you as he held your breast tighter and rubbed your nipple. You moaned loudly as you felt that electric tingles on your sex spread all over you, your body quivering on his leg, your hips bucking slightly as you came and your fluids sipping right through your shorts to his pants.   
  


Yoosung felt exhilarated watching you come undone using his leg, for him you looked the most beautiful when you reached your peak and lose yourself. Yoosung reached out and palmed your flushed cheek, one boob hanging out from your shirt and he squeezed it lightly.   
  


Your head still in the clouds as you opened your eyes slightly, opening them you could see Yoosung staring at you, you felt shy from his gaze and looked down. You could clearly see the mess you’ve made and bit your lip, you wanted to feel guilty for dirtying his pants but you still felt high from coming that you couldn’t think straight.   
  


“D-do it again,” Yoosung choked, you lifted your face and saw him with a blank expression, but his eyes yearning.   
  


“Do it again, cutie~” Yoosung cooed with a firmer tone, he wanted to see you again use his leg for your own pleasure, he wanted to see you and watched you pleasure yourself, grinding on his leg.   
  


“Use me again please,” this time his tone was pleading, his leg bouncing you and hitting your still sensitive clit that you moaned. Yoosung pulled you as he stuck his face on your neck, placing a kiss on the skin his lips could touch and sucking them.   
  


“Mmm~ But Yoosung, I want you already,~” you purred, your hand ghosting on his tented groin. You didn’t have to tell him twice as he pushed you down on the sofa, you giggled as his kisses felt ticklish while his hands ghosted all over your body. 

It was a Sunday afternoon, the game paused, your phone dropped on the floor, Yoosung’s pants were dirty and you both were undeniably horny.

**Author's Note:**

> My last piece for the Kinktober 2020! Sorry it took me months, and even until 2021 to finish it lmaoo. Thank you everyone for whoever has been waiting♡
> 
> Other works can be seen and requests can be made at[♡Tumblr♡](https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
